Toumei Answer
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: Stein went over to the desk in his room and pulled out a pair of scissors. He aimed it at his throat, the blade gently running on the thin flesh on his skin and sent shock waves. He place the object on his neck and yelled, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" And slid the metal through his throat.


**AU: Toumei Answer Soul Eater Version, from Kagerou Project. *Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater or Kagerou Project!* Try to find some refrences from both stories!**

* * *

Stein sat in the back of the class looking the grade on his paper. His school uniform made him look a bit scrawny, other that it had only been a few weeks in his freshman year of high school, he had taken a test and was looking at the results. "Hey what's the score on your test?" Stein looked up at the girl dully. She had golden blond hair and had an eye patch that covered the side of her face. She smiled and sat right by him. Young Stein adjusted his glasses, "Fine I guess." He flicked the paper and showed a perfect hundred. He looked down and saw that she had a lower score. Sometimes I don't understand why they make these tests so easy, he thought. Those three digits don't even matter to me anymore. I feel parted away from the others, but I honestly don't, but why does this girl take an interest in me? We just sat in class discussing out answers and comparing answers. "Hey do want do you want to hang out after school? Oh wait I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Marie Mjölnir, but just call me Marie, what about yours?"

"Franken Stein, just call me Stein." He lazily answered back.

He was finally got out of the school when he felt something wrap around his neck, he looked down and saw a red scarf. "What?"

"Hey" He heard a voice say. Stein turned over and saw Marie's amber eyes. Marie smiled at him and a confused expression formed on his face.

"Hey Franken!" Marie chimed happily.

"I told you to call me Stein."

"Come were friends aren't we? Besides I can call you by your first name since were names! **(A/N: Quick lesson in Japan you call people by their last names to show respect for** **example if your name was Bob Scarlet people would call you Scarlet. Earlier Maire wanted Stein to call her by her first name which shows she wants to get closer to him.) **For the next following weeks the two had a simple routine down. Simply meeting at school talking and hanging out and then walking home. One day Stein thought to himself.

I wonder why she takes interest in me no one ever want to talk to me. We walked all the way back home I wonder why she always wore that red scarf around her neck. Along the way I saw some kids swinging on the swings. I brown-haired boy with a blue hoodie and a black-haired girl, they looked like they were having fun. The girl held a black cat in her arms and quickly escaped her arms and chased after it. A car came zooming by the intersection and it was coming at the girl. "WATCH OUT!" Stein yelled, but it was too late the car had made impact with the girl and blood sprayed everywhere. He looked over to Marie's face ridden with shock and horror. "I don't feel so goo-" Marie collapsed. Before she could make it to the ground Stein caught her. He looked at the scene. It was one of the most graphic things he had ever seen in his life or course from time to time he had taken apart mice and such, but he had never seen an organism when it made impact with another opposing force.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" The brown-haired boy yelled as he clutched the girls body. "THIS IS REALLLL!" Tears spouted as he yelled towards the sky. I quickly carried Marie home, I only left because I knew my curiosity would get the better of me.

I sat near Marie waiting for her to wake up. Her parents weren't home so I set her down on her bed and put a rag over her hoping that Marie woke up soon. He face began to twitch. And soon her amber eyes were filled with tears. "Franken that little girl..." Tears spurted out like a waterfall, I couldn't understand what to do is I went up and hugged her warm body and said, "I know."

* * *

I'm afraid of losing them, Marie thought. If only I can save them, she cringed down in a corner and began sobbing, no one could help her now.

* * *

Stein was walking down the hall to get into his class. He was getting ready to go in, but he saw across the window Marie was crying at the other side. "Why is she crying?" Stein kept on observing out from the window Marie looked at the other side and Stein hid quickly. "I never seen her cry this much not even at the accident a few months ago." He walked back to his class and sat down in his usual back corner seat. He saw Marie and she smiled. Stein wasn't a person capable of much emotion, but he could tell when a person need help. "Marie is something wrong?"

She looked straight into his eyes they were still red. "No I'm fine." The one-eyed girl gave the gray-haired teen a smile. Once when class was settled the teacher stood in the middle of the classroom with his tailored suit, "Class I'm sorry to inform you, but after a long struggle with disease students, Spirit Albarn and Kami Umidechchi had passed away." Stein's eyes widened those where friends of his whom Marie and himself hung out with. He knew that Spirit had a deadly disease and Kami had some disease that made her tired no matter what, but how could this have been possible? Stein looked over to his side and saw that Marie had a darkened gaze around her eyes. "If I can just save them all..." She muttered.

* * *

Stein walked into the classroom again and Marie wasn't their. So he sat down and waited patiently he went into his desk to read a book and found a paper crane. **(A/N: A** **paper crane mean eternal life in Japan as well as well-being in a good state. If you make a 1000 paper cranes you can get a wish granted by the gods.)** Stein looked around the class and saw that his fellow school mates where crying. "What happened?" He asked a girl near him.

"Stein did you hear? Marie jumped off the building and died." Those last words "jumped of building and died." shattered him into a thousand pieces.

* * *

Marie stood at the top of the building, tears blurred down. I hope you all can forgive me especially you three. Marie pictured the faces of Spirit, Kami and finally Stein.

"Forgive me Franken, but I have to do this." She stood at the edge of the leaned backwards and let gravity do its job. "I hope to see you soon."

* * *

Stein looked at the flowers that were placed on Marie's desk for the last time. He went over and put a taped paper crane on it. "Marie..." He muttered and walked off only to drop out of school and sealing himself shortly afterwards. It felt like death itself was looming over his mind. After months of laying down and doing nothing Stein had enough. He went over to the desk in his room and pulled out a pair of scissors. He aimed it at his throat, the blade gently running on the thin flesh on his skin and sent shock waves. He place the object on his neck and yelled, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" And slid the metal through his throat.

/

**A/N: Very sad story.**


End file.
